Le Temps des Cerises
by Narcisse
Summary: 26e défi du Poney Fringant. A la veille d'un été insouciant, les Hobbits se soucient peu des guerres et des histoires des Grandes Gens. Tous, sauf un.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 26e défi du Poney Fringant, « Et si Sauron avait gagné… » Un bien funeste présage, et voilà ce que j'en ai fait. Plutôt que d'écrire sur les Elfes, comme je fais si souvent, et comme j'en avais l'idée au départ, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait pas plus mal de changer, pour une fois. Alors j'ai préféré me focaliser sur un peuple d'habitude oublieux et oublié des guerres…

Ah oui, et je suis nulle pour inventer des noms Hobbits alors, par avance, je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Temps des Cerises**

o o o o o

_Mois de Forelith de l'An 1419, Comput de la Comté_

Le temps était beau et léger, en ce mois prospère de l'année. Sous le ciel bleu et sans nuage, la fébrilité si particulière de cette fin de printemps courait dans les rues du village de Stock du Quartier Est. L'ère si douce et insouciante des jours heureux et ensoleillés était revenue, dans son lent cycle perpétuel, si loin des frimas de l'hiver. L'été attendait aux portes de la Comté, et l'on guettait avec une impatience peu retenue l'heure des fêtes et des longues siestes sous les arbres, qui précéderait le dur labeur des moissons.

Oui, il faisait bon vivre parmi les Hobbits en cette saison, comme à toutes les autres. L'on se souciait peu des conflits et des histoires des Grandes Gens, tout comme eux se désintéressaient totalement du Petit Peuple. Cette relation d'indifférence durait depuis toujours, et personne ne souhaitait la briser.

Ainsi, l'on faisait fi des rumeurs de guerres et de malheurs qui accouraient depuis l'Est, auxquelles l'on préférait répondre que « c'est toujours la même chose » et « sont-ils donc incapables de vivre en paix ? », bien que, après tout, « tout ceci ne nous regarde pas ». Aussi mouraient-elles aux frontières de la Comté, n'y laissant passer que leurs ombres qui survivaient avec peine au coin des murmures que l'on oubliait bien vite. En cette période faste, les Hobbits se plaisaient plutôt à s'emparer de leurs paniers d'osier pour aller ramasser les cerises, que l'on presserait par la suite avec gaieté pour en déguster le nectar l'été suivant, après l'avoir laissé fermenter l'hiver durant au fond des caves.

Ainsi se déroulait leur existence régulière et ordonnée, mais ô combien sereine, détachée du reste de l'Endor.

En ce jour florissant, les Semi-Hommes vaquaient donc avec béatitude à leurs occupations simples mais réelles, sans se préoccuper un seul instant de ce qui dépassait leurs frontières. Cependant, Aoden de Croix-Chemin choisit-il ce jour bien précis, à quelques dates du Mitan de l'Année, pour en décider autrement.

Aoden était un jeune Hobbit d'à peu près sept printemps, à peine plus haut qu'une des roues du grand chariot du vieux Perd-d'Eaux. Il n'était pas tout à fait comme les jeunes enfants de son âge, ni guère plus comme le reste de son peuple, à vrai dire. Depuis toujours, il chérissait les histoires de dragons plutôt que les contes de la Mère-Grand, rêvait de parcourir le continent pour y rencontrer des Belles Gens, et vivre quand il serait grand de fabuleuses aventures parsemées de batailles héroïques. D'aucuns décriaient l'influence néfaste d'un certain Sacquet et de ses fréquentations peu recommandables, mais l'on préférait s'écarter de ce sujet sensible, et le pauvre Aoden se voyait souvent contraint au silence lorsque sa langue se déliait un peu trop. Car, après tout, « les voisins risqueraient de croire que nous ne sommes pas de respectables Hobbits »…

Malgré tout, Aoden de Croix-Chemin était tenace, et bien vite avait-il entendu parler de la guerre atroce qui se déroulait loin à l'Est et de la défaite des Grandes Gens, des armées horribles des Forces du Mal qui ravageaient tout sur leur passage, et des rafles dont personne ne réchappait vivant. Aussi, alors que le reste de la Comté y faisait la sourde oreille, il décida en ce jour de se poster fièrement à l'entrée du village, une longue faux à la main, prêt à défendre sa contrée.

Les Hobbits observèrent avec une curiosité à la fois vive et circonspecte ce petit Hobbit, armé d'une faux bien trop grande pour lui, qui restait planté là, immobile, la mine revêche. Alors que les premiers murmures et désapprobations amusées commençaient à se presser, la mère d'Aoden, gênée et courroucée, se hâta bien vite d'aller réprimander le jeune garçon, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là, « à attirer l'attention d'une si mauvaise manière ». A peine eût-il le temps de répondre qu'il montait la garde, « pour défendre le village si jamais l'envahisseur maléfique arrive ! » qu'elle lui ordonna d'arrêter ce cirque immédiatement. Devant son refus entêté, elle se trouva forcée de l'y obliger, le traînant par le col de sa chemise jusqu'à leur maison après lui avoir ôté la faux des mains. Il eût beau protester bruyamment, sa mère refusa de croire un seul instant à ses fariboles.

Ainsi prit fin le premier jour de garde d'Aoden de Croix-Chemin.

Le jour suivant, le jeune Hobbit se leva à l'aube et, prenant soin d'éviter sa mère comme s'il s'agissait de l'Ennemi en personne, repartit prendre son poste avec une pugnacité digne de son peuple, trébuchant quelque peu sous le poids de sa faux. Les murmures des habitants de Stock reprirent bientôt, de plus belle, accompagnés de quelques rires. Poussé par les paroles réprobatrices de son épouse, ce fut cette fois-ci le père d'Aoden qui alla le retrouver. Pourtant, plutôt que de céder place à la colère, il s'assit à côté de son fils et lui demanda avec patience ce qu'il faisait. Aoden lui raconta alors avec passion ce qui lui sembla être de merveilleuses chimères, où le peuple des Hobbits était menacé par « les armées répugnantes qui dévastent l'Est, tuant tout sur leur passage, et qui arriveront bientôt aux frontières de la Comté ! » Ainsi était-il prêt à les défendre, même s'il savait au fond de lui que, de toute façon, « les nobles Grandes Gens y parviendront avant eux, avec leurs armures rutilantes et leurs fiers destriers, pour empêcher le Mal de conquérir tout le continent ! » Emu devant ces fables extraordinaires et toute cette naïveté enfantine, son père n'eut pas le cœur de le rabrouer, lui, la chair de sa chair, à l'âme si pure et si fervente. Il retourna donc à ses affaires en le laissant à ses histoires imaginaires, prétextant sous le regard irritée de son épouse qu' « il ne fait rien de mal et que ça finira bien par lui passer ». Aussi, du lever au couchant, Aoden resta-t-il à l'entrée du village, sans quitter sa place un seul instant.

Ainsi prit fin le deuxième jour de garde d'Aoden de Croix-Chemin.

Le jour suivant, le garçon reprit sa tâche avec une ferveur dévouée. Résignée, sa mère se contenta de pousser un soupir agacé alors qu'il partait rejoindre sa place pour la troisième fois. Opiniâtre et imperturbable, il ne cilla pas une seule fois tandis que les Hobbits qui passaient par là s'esclaffaient désormais franchement devant sa candeur et sa sottise. Cette fois-ci, ce furent ses grandes sœurs qui vinrent le visiter. Les trois pestes se moquèrent ouvertement de lui, déclarant qu'il était bien crédule de croire qu'il serait « capable de se battre seul si jamais une armée fantasmagorique arrive ! » Et que, de toute façon, « il est stupide de penser que les Grandes Gens viendraient ici », dans la mesure où ils ne se souciaient guère d'eux. Finalement, lassées de voir que leurs persiflages ne le faisaient pas réagir, elles s'en retournèrent badiner dans les prés. Aoden se retrouva de nouveau seul et resta là jusqu'au soir, tel qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

Ainsi prit fin le troisième jour de garde d'Aoden de Croix-Chemin.

Le jour suivant était celui du Mitan de l'Année. L'été venait s'installer paresseusement, et comme le voulait la tradition, l'on pressait à ce moment les premières récoltes de cerises pour en faire le vin nouveau de l'année suivante. C'était un jour de fête et de réjouissance, où tout le village de Stock se réunissait pour le célébrer comme il se devait. Malgré tout, Aoden répugna à se joindre aux autres et, toujours armé de sa faux gigantesque, il regagna sa position, encore une fois. La tête dodelinant sous la fatigue et la chaleur, il observa inlassablement la Grande Route de l'Est qui disparaissait au loin.

En ce jour, cependant, l'horizon d'habitude immuable s'anima soudainement. La conscience ravivée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Aoden plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir la source de ce mouvement subit. Mais tout cela était si loin, et semblait avancer si lentement !... Pourtant, alors que le temps passait et que l'agitation lointaine se rapprochait inexorablement, l'espoir fit place à une terreur effroyable. Point de courageuses Grandes Gens, point d'armures brillantes sur de gracieux destriers. L'armée qui se dressait désormais devant lui était remplie de créatures repoussantes, aux figures déformées par des grimaces hideuses, gorgées de haine et de cruauté. Rendu muet par la peur, Aoden laissa tomber sa faux et se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour prévenir les habitants de Stock.

Sa course effrénée fut stoppée net par la flèche, leste et puissante, qui vint se planter dans son dos. Il s'effondra sur la terre chauffée par le soleil. La vision devenant floue à mesure que la vie s'écoulait hors de son corps, il regarda, impuissant et souffrant, les monstres abjects se précipiter dans le village en hurlant avec une ivresse insane. Le désespoir, sensation si amèrement nouvelle, vint briser son cœur et entacher son âme.

« Puissent-ils me pardonner ! » Il avait failli à son devoir, et les larmes coulèrent malgré lui à cette dernière pensée.

Dans l'agitation des célébrations, les Hobbits n'entendirent pas les créatures arriver. Surpris par cette attaque soudaine, ils tombèrent avant même d'avoir pu répliquer. Le bourg fut dévasté, comme tant d'autres avant lui, et les armées du Mordor, une fois leur incessante besogne accomplie, quittèrent les lieux avant la tombée de la nuit.

Alors, le calme revint.

Un oiseau chanta ; mais, devant le silence si lourd de reproches, la mélopée fragile cessa bien vite et le volatile s'envola, effrayé. Frappé en pleine effervescence estivale, le village de Stock était désormais figé en une scène à la fois insolite et abominable. Sous les rayons vifs et embrasés du soleil couchant, le sang répandu se mêlait en un sinistre présage au nectar des fruits rouges et charnus qui gouttait de la presse à cerises, inexorablement.

Ainsi prit fin le dernier jour de garde d'Aoden de Croix-Chemin.


End file.
